Le coup du destin
by Robin413
Summary: Une Levy qui se prend une table dans la tête qui finit en course poursuite dans les rues de Magnolia avec un dragon slayer en manque. Suivie d'une mission à rebondissement. Voilà ce que sa donne!
1. Chapitre 1: Révélation

**Salut les gens! Me revoilà avec une petite fiction :)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous! :D**

Elle était là, à sa fenêtre, en train de regarder le ciel d'une belle soirée d'été qui commençait à se coucher.

**- Le temps passe si vite…** dit-elle en soupirant.

Cette jeune femme s'appelle Levy McGarden. Une jeune mage de Fairy Tail appartenant à l'équipe Shadows Gears.

Une légère brise secoua ces beaux cheveux bleus ciel.

Elle pensait à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que Lucy, sa meilleur amie, était rentré à Fairy Tail. Depuis qu'elle est là, tout est devenu mouvementé !

De la révélation de Loki, le triste passé d'Erza, le retour de Lisanna en passant par la trahison de Luxus et la guerre avec Phamtom Lord.

Elle grimaça en repensant au nom de cette guilde. Le moment où Gajeel la crucifia à l'arbre Sola elle, Jett et Droy.

Gajeel… elle lui avait pardonnée depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait protégé de nombreuses fois et l'avait aidé pour devenir mage de Rang S donc il pouvait ce repentir de ses péchés !

Ces moments passé avec lui, rigolé avec lui ou encore s'engueuler avec lui furent un pure bonheur pour elle. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas…

**- Non … Impossible...** dit-elle à voix basse en rougissant.

**-Si … C'est évident…** pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit un regard persistant la regarder. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit Jubia, elle aussi à sa fenêtre, la regarder avec amusement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme sa Levy ?**

**- Euh r-rien !** Bredouilla-t-elle.

**- Voyons, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à Jubia !**

**- Ou-oui c'est vrai…**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Cela me soulagera peut-être, donc pourquoi pas ?**

**- Viens dans la chambre à Jubia alors !** Proposa Jubia.

**- D'accord !** Dit Levy avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, elle recula et ferma sa fenêtre.

Elle marche en direction de sa porte en zigzagant entre les piles de livres qui s'entassait par terre par manque de place sur les étagères.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en la fermant à clé par précaution, pour pas qu'une petite boule de poils bleue avec des ailes ne viennent faire ces griffes sur ses précieux livres !

Elle parcourra le couloir silencieux à cette heure-là pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Jubia entrebâillé. Elle toqua et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Une voix l'accueilli :

**- Entre Levy, entre !** dit joyeusement Jubia.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et entra dans la chambre.

La chambre était belle, peinture légèrement jaune, rideau bleu clair, fauteuils crème et table basse en bois.

**- Jubia t'offre une tasse de thé ?** demanda Jubia de la cuisine

**- Oh oui, avec plaisir !** dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

Jubia revint quelque minute après avec un petit plateau où était posées deux tasses de thé et des petits biscuits. Jubia posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face.

**- Alors, raconte tout à Jubia.** Dit Jubia en prenant une tasse remplie.

**- Et bien… C'est difficile à dire…** Bredouilla-t-elle en prenant elle aussi une tasse remplie.

**- Allons! Jubia ne va pas te manger!**

Elle soupira et dit faiblement et rapidement :

**- J-Je crois que je suis… amoureuse…**

**- Mais de qui ?**

**- De Gajeel… **dit-elle en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges.

Jubia s'étouffa avec son petit gâteau et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Après 2 min. de réflexions instances pour chacune, l'une qui pensait que aucune fille ne craquerait un jour pour le boujon, l'insociable et sadique Gajeel Redfox et l'autre qui pensait que ce n'était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir dévoilée, Jubia se leva et prit Levy dans ces bras.

Celle-ci fut choquée et n'osa pas bouger.

Jubia retourna à sa place avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle se pencha, mit son menton dans les paumes de ces mains et un sourire plus carnassier apparut. Ce sourire rappelait Mira quand elle voulait absolument tout savoir !

**- Depuis combien de temps ?** demanda Jubia en la fixant du regard.

**- D-De quoi ?**

**- Que tu penses être amoureuse de lui ?**

**- Euh… d-depuis qu'il ma protégé de Luxus…je crois… **dit-elle le feu aux joues et en se tortillant les doigts.

**- Jubia pense que c'est magnifique comme nouvelle !**

**Si Mira savait sa !** dit Jubia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Ne lui dit surtout pas !** dit-elle avec les joues plus rouges que les cheveux de Erza.

**- Jubia pense aussi que tes sentiments peuvent être réciproques !**

Levy releva la tête soudainement

**- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?**

**- Tu ne le remarque certainement pas, mais des fois quand tu bouquine au bar, il te regarde avec un sourire en coin ! Et pourquoi te protège-t-il autant à ton avis? Jubia connais très bien Gajeel, et il ne l'a jamais fait avec aucune autre fille!**

Levy ne pouvait répondre tellement elle était choquée par cette révélation.

**- Mais c'est impossible voyons !**

**Je suis trop fragile et trop faible c'est sur que je ne lui plais pas !** dit-elle d'une voix faible et fuyant le regard de Jubia.

**- Ne dis pas sa ! Tu as pleins d'avantages !**

**Tu es mignonne, intelligente, souriante, et tu t'entends bien avec tous le monde !**

C'est en se chamaillant sur se sujet, buvant du thé et en parlant de Grey-sama qu'elles passèrent leur soirée.


	2. Chapter 2: Maladresse

Chapitre 2: Maladresse.

Une douce lueur effleura la joue rosée de la jeune mage.

Elle ouvrit un œil et poussa un long soupir.

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'heure : 7h30.

**« - Grmbl… »**

Elle se releva en position assise et repensa à son doux rêve. Elle aurait tellement aimée le continuer.

Après avoir maudit convenablement la lumière du soleil, elle se leva et alla se laver dans les douches communes du dortoir.

En sortant de sa cabine après une bonne douche, elle s'essuya les cheveux et le corps puis enroula une serviette longue autour de sa poitrine et sortit. Elle croisa Cana, qui elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur, elle avait une fois de plus la gueule de bois.

**« - Bonjour Cana !** dit joyeusement Levy.

**- 'lut »** répondit mollement Cana en se frottant les yeux.

Sur ces mots elle continua sa route pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'habiller.

Ensuite elle descendit dans la grande salle à manger du dortoir pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Bisca, Wendy, Erza et Laki étaient déjà en train de manger.

**« - Bonjour tout le monde !** dit-elle joyeusement.

**- Bonjour Levy** ! dit-elles en même temps, sauf Erza qui n'était pas très bien réveillée.

Elle s'assit à côté de Wendy.

Au petit-déj. aujourd'hui c'était tartines et jus de fruits.

Il faisait trop chaud pour boire un chocolat chaud !

Après un petit-déj copieux, elle remonta dans sa chambre, mit 3 bouquins dans sa sacoche et partit pour Fairy Tail !

Arrivée devant, elle entendit un grand brouhaha et en conclut qu'une énième bagarre s'est déclarée.

Elle soupira et poussa les portes avec précaution.

Mais à peine eut-elle franchis le seuil de la porte, une table, sortit dont ne sait où, se dirigea droit vers elle.

Paralysée par la peur, elle ne bougea pas et se la prit dans la tête.

Elle poussa un cri aigue qui arrêta tout le monde.

Erza qui participait à la bagarre à cause de Grey qui l'avait bousculé ce qui fit valser son fraisier qui lui fut écrasé par Elfman qui hurlait « Homme ! », fut la première à réagir.

Elle s'empressa d'aller voir Levy suivit de Lucy qui était cachée derrière le bar avec Mira, Wendy, Happy et Charuru. Elle dégagea la table où était ensevelit la petite bleue

Elle avait une grosse écorchure qui faisait tout son front, du sang qui dégoulinait de sa blessure et de son nez.

**« - Qui a fait sa ?! »** Hurla Erza en colère.

L'assemblée était paralysé car tout le monde sait que quand Erza s'énerve sa fait mal !

Mais une grosse main, hésitante se leva dans l'assemblée.

Tous se retournèrent vers le seul et unique coupable, qui n'était autre que : Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel s'avança en prenant tout son temps, à pas lourds, vers une Erza rouge de colère et une crevette inconsciente.

**« - Tu l'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

**- Non.**

**- TOUT DE SUITE !** cria-t-elle.

Il grogna et prit Levy dans ses bras.

**- C'est où l'infirmerie dans ce bordel ?**

**- Deuxième étage. »** Dit Erza en pointant le 2ème étage.

C'est montant les premières marches que Levy revint sur terre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vu était la tête de Gajeel qui la fixait avec un petit sourire. Elle cru rêver.

Leurs visages étaient à 20 centimètres mais elle put sentir son souffle chaud effleurer sa joue gauche. Elle rougit.

Elle voulu se défère de ses bras malgré le fait qu'elle y soit bien, mais cette situation était trop dérangeante pour elle.

Mais à peine eut-elle levé la tête qu'elle fut prise d'un violent mal de tête.

**« - Aïïïïe…**

**- Ne bouge pas idiote. Grogna-t-il.**

**- Ou-oui… »**

Elle remit sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux en ce laissant bercer.

De son côté, Gajeel continuait à monter les marches en essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas déranger sa crevette.

Du côté du reste de la guilde, tout le monde étaient sous le choc. Puis, une voix joyeuse retentit :

**« - Un nouveau couple !** s'exclama Mirajane.

Mais cette remarque fut entendu par Gajeel grâce à son ouïe sur-développé et cria :

** - Je t'emmerde !**

**- C'est beau l'amourrrrrr ! »** Dit Happy.

Tout le monde rigola, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Gajeel déposa Levy en position assise sur un lit.

Il se dirigea vers le placard à pharmacie et prit des cotons ainsi que du désinfectant.

Il mit du désinfectant sur un bout de coton et essuya la blessure sur le front de Levy.

**« - Mais aïeuh !** dit-elle en grimaçant.

**- Arrête de gigoter crevette.**

**- Mais sa fait mal !**

**- Souffre en silence alors.**

**- Mouais… »** Dit-elle en gonflant ces joues tel un hamster.

Il recommença à nettoyer sa blessure. Comme il était au dessus d'elle, elle avait une vue magnifique sur son torse musclé par-dessus son tee-shirt moulant et cela fit rougir la jeune mage.

Après avoir finis de nettoyer sa blessure, il se leva, l'observa, prit un mouchoir, le mouilla et le tendit à Levy.

**« - Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Ton nez dégouline de sang, je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**- Oups. »**

Elle prit vite le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait et le mit sous son nez. En effet, elle saignait beaucoup !

Elle mit ces jambes en tailleurs pour être appuyé contre le dossier du lit.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de son lit.

**« - Désolé.**

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

**- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**- Parce que c'est moi qui est lancé la table vers le micro-onde ambulant mais il l'a évité. Et tu te l'est prit en pleine poire.**

**- Ce n'est que sa ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! »** Dit-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Soudain une petite boule de poil noire avec des oreilles arrondi entra dans la chambre.

**« - Coucou Lily !** dit Levy.

**- Bonjour Levy ! Tu nous as fait une entrée magnifique aujourd'hui !**

**Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Bien mais sa pique un peu ! »**

Lily sourit et monta sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur les genoux en tailleur de Levy.

Elle referma ces bras sous ces petites pattes.

**« - Ils font quoi en bas ?** Demanda Gajeel qui trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de bruits à son goût derrière la porte.

**- Ils ne parlent que de vous, ils se posent beaucoup de questions ! »** Répondit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à son partenaire.

Gajeel lui répondit avec un grognement tendit que Levy rougissait.

Lily rigola à cette vue ! Mais il sentit soudain l'étreinte de Levy se resserrer.

Il se retourna et vit une Levy rouge tomate et du sang lui dégouliner du nez.

**« - Levy ! Ton nez !** dit Lily.

**- Encore ?!**

**- Raaah…zut !**

Elle se leva précipitamment, parcourra la pièce du regard et vit la boite de mouchoir de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Elle tenait d'un bras Lily, qui s'étouffait contre sa petite poitrine, et de l'autre, plusieurs mouchoirs sous le nez pour stopper l'hémorragie.


	3. Chapter 3 et 4: Chance et Saignement

**Chapitre 3: Chance**

Elle prit plusieurs mouchoirs et le mit sous son nez.

Elle prit la boite et se rassit sur le lit.

« - Le-Levy…t-tu m'étouffes…dit faiblement Lily.

- Excuse-moi Lily ! dit-elle en décollant Lily de sa poitrine.

- Va pas tuer mon chat ! s'écria Gajeel.

- Mais non voyons ! Regarde, Lily va très bien !

- Non…pas tellement… Dit Lily en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu vois ! Si je t'attrape, sa va mal se passer crevette !

- Je t'attends ! » Répondit-elle en posant Lily et en bondissant du lit.

Il se leva brusquement et la poursuivi jusqu'à la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux.

Levy courra à grands pas vers une table et monta dessu6s.

Gajeel la suivi et souleva la table.

Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait sauté avant pour se réfugier sous une autre table.

Il essaya de l'attraper mais sans succès : il était trop grand et s'arrachait les cheveux dans le bois usé de la table.

Elle profita qu'il démêle sa longue chevelure indomptable pour filer du coté des escaliers.

Elle descendit les escalier et courut vers la porte de la guilde devant les yeux de quelques curieux.

A l'entrée, elle se retourna, vit une table voler au deuxième étage et Gajeel courir dans les escaliers pour la rattraper.

Elle poussa un petit cri aigue en souriant qui fit retourner les gens de la guilde et partit en courant suivit d'un Gajeel rouge de colère à ces trousses.

Du coté de la guilde :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ? Demanda Lucy.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit Erza en dégustant un nouveau fraisier.

-J'm'enflamme le Mister Freeze ! Cria Natsu le pied sur une table.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis le barbecue ?! Cria Grey qui mit lui aussi un pied sur la table en caleçon.

- Grey… tes habits … s'exaspéra Charuru.

- Aaaaaah ! Cria Wendy en ce cachant les yeux.

- Aye… répondit mollement Happy.

Du coté Gajeel et Levy :

Elle courra à travers les petites rues de Magnolia vide à cause de la chaleur écrasante de cet été.

Il la poursuivait toujours et elle se fatiguait à vue d'œil.

C'était normal, elle était petite et faible.

Elle passa devant l'appartement de Lucy, de Grey et de la famille Strauss.

Au bout d'un moment elle commençait à ne plus reconnaître le quartier.

Comme elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, Levy tomba lourdement au sol.

Elle tourna la tête derrière elle et vit Gajeel loin. Elle soupira de soulagement et se releva rapidement pour continuer à courir. Mais elle savait qu'il la retrouverait, avec son odorat de Dragon Slayer.

Au coin d'une rue, il la rattrapa par le poignet et elle fut stoppé brusquement puis projeté violemment en arrière. Il la plaqua contre un mur.

Il plaqua ces mains au dessus de sa tête en les tenants par ses poignets. Il la fixait avec un regard froid.

Elle eut soudain peur et déglutit péniblement.

« - Je t'ai rattrapé crevette. Dit-il d'un sourire sadique.

- E-Euh… o-oui… m-mais pourrait tu m-me lâcher les poignets ?

- Non, j'ai envie de profiter de ma victoire ! » Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire plutôt pervers.

Un long silence s'en suivie, elle qui essayait d'assimiler les paroles du Dragon Slayer et lui qui imaginait des tas de scénarios plus pervers les uns que les autres.

« - J-Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il déposa sauvagement ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien, tellement elle était choquée par son geste.

Sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes était une chose inimaginable pour Levy.

Toutes ces pensées éclatèrent lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il en voulait plus en léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ouvrit timidement la bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'explorèrent et finirent par créer une dance folle.

Les mains de Gajeel lâchèrent les poignets de Levy et descendirent doucement et sensuellement en retraçant les formes de son corps.

Elles s'attardèrent sur les hanches de la jeune mage et l'enlaça de ses bras puissants.

Levy baissa les bras et partit à la découverte des longs et épais cheveux couleur corbeau du Dragon Slayer qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un porc-épic.

Lui fit descendre ces mains sur les fesses de la jeune mage, en glissa une sous sa robe et caressa la peau de son dos tant désirée de haut en bas et l'autre qui resta pour malaxer sa fesse droite avec passion.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui arrêta le long et langoureux baiser.

- Je t'aime… tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie de toi… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit ces lèvres fines dans son cou, humant le doux parfum de Lilas que dégageait sa partenaire. Il y déposa plusieurs baisers, le mordilla en laissant quelques petites marques violacé et le lécha pour garder en mémoire le goût unique de sa peau.

Elle tressaillit au contact de sa langue dans son cou et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle passa une main sur son torse et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt comme une bouée de sauvetage en gardant l'autre dans ses cheveux.

La peau du dragon se hérissa.

- Et bien, les jeunes de nos jours sont chauds comme la braise à se que je vois !

**A suivre...**

**...maintenant! :D**

**Chapitre 4 : Saignements**

Tout les deux se raidirent et se retournèrent vers la source de la voix.

Un grand manteau aux bords en fourrure, chemise, pantalon serré, bottes, casque, cicatrice en travers de l'œil droit en forme d'éclair et cheveux blonds en bataille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Luxus ?!

- Moi? Rien de spéciale, je traverse la rue qui mène jusque chez moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le nain de jardin intello et l'insociable fanatique de chat faire des choses pas très chrétiennes. »

Un instant Levy crut voir une grande aura menaçante envelopper Gajeel.

Il la lâcha d'un coup et s'avança dangereusement vers Luxus qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné par l'expression qu'il se donnait.

-Comment tu nous as appelé?! Et je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de d'années de différence. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- L'insociable fanatique de chat et le nain intello, un problème peut-être?

- Oui, un très gros problème tronche d'éclair.

- Répète un peu?

- TRONCHE D'ECLAIR, T'ES SOURD LA BLONDASSE HETERO?

- ET MON POING DANS TA GEULLE, SA TE DIS BOITE DE CONSERVE?!

- ASSEZ!

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers une Levy larmoyante et les mains sur les oreilles.

- Vous n'avez pas finies oui?

On dirait des gamins qui se chamaillent!

Et Luxus, de quel droit te permet tu de nous appeler comme sa?

Parce que tu es un mage de rang S? Parce que tu es idiot?

Tes surnoms étaient méchants! Tu es donc si irrespectueux envers les gens?!

Je te déteste abruti!》

Elle se retourna en pleurant et partit à pas lent. Puis elle s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner:

- Tu n'as pas changé depuis ce jour là… Depuis la Bataille de Fairy Tail.

Et elle repartit mais en courant.

Un long silence gêné sens suivi où aucuns des deux n'ose parler. Puis soudain:

- ET BIEN BRAVO LUXUS! TU AS TOUT GACHE!

- Tsss pour qui elle se prend.

Elle courait dans les rues de Magnolia sans s'arrêter. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle courait pour être loin d'eux, de lui, de cet être sans cœur, de cet abruti aux cheveux blonds.

De quel droit il osait la traitée de nain de jardin? Il c'était vu lui au moins?

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque. L'homme qu'elle aimait corps et âme venait de lui avouer son amour et cet imbécile à tout gâché.

Comme d'habitude en faite.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher tout comme ces larmes. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Elle va rentrer chez elle, dans sa chambre de Fairy Hills et attendre le lendemain ou elle parla à Gajeel. Non! Elle devait aller chercher son sac à la guilde avant!

Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Totalement perdue. Elle continua à marcher dans la grande avenue où elle était. Elle finira bien par reconnaître!

Elle marcha pendant 2 bonnes minutes pour finalement tomber sur une grande cathédrale.

C'était la cathédrale où avait eu lieu le combat entre Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus. Elle avait assistée à cette bataille avec Fried. C'était impressionnant de voir 2 Dragons Slayers se battre avec autant de férocité. Pendant ce combat si Gajeel n'avait pas été là, Natsu serrait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle était resté plantée depuis 10 min. devant la cathédrale, bouche bée, comme une idiote.

Elle reprit finalement son chemin jusqu'à la guilde pour aller chercher son sac qu'elle avait oublié ce matin et repartir ensuite à Fairy Hills pour ce reposer.

Arrivé dans la guilde elle vérifia qu'aucune bagarre n'est éclaté pour ne pas ce prendre une fois de plus une table. Elle entra et monta directement dans l'infirmerie pour prendre son sac. Elle évita Mirajane et son interrogatoire diabolique de justesse car elle avait des clients à servir. Elle salua Lucy et les autres et rentra chez elle.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle retira ces chaussures et son sac de son épaule. Puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre ou elle prit un grand élans et s'étala comme une quiche dans son lit.

Elle respira profondément l'odeur fleurie de ces draps récemment changés. Mais elle n'avait pas remarquée que deux petits yeux noirs la fixait depuis un petit moment.

《- Jolie atterrissage. Quel délicatesse!》

Levy sursauta en entendant cette petite voix grave. Elle se retourna violemment pour faire face à une petite boule de poils aux oreilles arrondies. Elle se calma et souffla de soulagement en reconnaissant Lily.

《- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Lily! Mais... les garçons ne sont pas autorisés dans le dortoir!

-Mais je suis un chat voyons! Dit-il en imitant Happy.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu voir si Gajeel ne t'avais pas mangé, et bien je vois que c'est le cas! 》

Levy se paralysa. Elle repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé 1 heure plus tôt. À tout ce qui lui avait fait. Elle rougie aussitôt comme un coquelicot.

《-M-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa?!

- De 1 tes rougeurs et de 2 la marque que tu as dans le cou!》

Elle sursauta, sa marque? Il lui avait fait une marque dans le cou?! Elle sauta du lit et ce précipita dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'examina dans le miroir.

Effectivement, elle avait une grosse marque violacée dans le cou en dessous de son oreille droite. Ca y est, ça lui revint en mémoire. Le moment où il lui avait déposé des baisers.

Elle se retourna pour voir Lily devant la porte de sa salle de bain qui rigolait. Il avait les genoux (ou les pattes) à terre et rigolait comme un dingue.

《- Pourquoi tu rigoles?

- Retourne-toi... Dit-il entre deux fou rires.》

Elle se retourna.

Stupéfaction.

Elle avait un bout sa robe courte rentré dans sa culotte. Elle cria et ferma la porte brusquement et violemment sur le pauvre museau de Lily. Elle avait traversée les rues et était allé à la guilde dans cette tenue?

《Mon dieu, quelle honte...》 pensa-t-elle.

Elle remit sa robe bien en place et ouvrit la porte sur un pauvre Lily qui avait les larmes aux yeux et le nez en sang.

Elle déglutit et se baissa. Elle le prit dans ces bras et le posa sur son lit. Elle repartit dans la salle de bain chercher un coton et de l'eau.

《Excuse-moi Lily, je suis désolée... C'était sous le coup de la panique...

-Dé ba grave. Dis-boi, il dé passé quoi abec Gajeel?

(C'est pas grave. Dis-moi, il c'est passé quoi avec Gajeel?)

Elle resta figée et rougie.

《-Ri-rien Lily, i-il ne c'est rien p-passé! Dit-elle en bégayant.

-Bon œil oui!(Mon œil oui!)

-Cela ne te regarde pas!

-Je bois... Il da saudé dessus! Mais dé allez vite! Guelgu'un bous a dérangé? »

(Je vois... Il t'a sauté dessus! Mais c'est allez vite! Quelqu'un vous a dérangé?)

Ce fut la question de trop. Levy s'imagina des tas de scénarios pas catho du tout avec Gajeel et son nez gicla. Elle courra en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain se chercher des cotons avec de l'eau aussi. Elle revint sur le lit ou Lily la fixait. Elle déglutit.

《-Guoi encore?

-Oui, guelgu'un bous a dérangé. Détait gui?

(Oui, quelqu'un vous a dérangé. C'était qui?)

-Luxus...

-Gui?

-Détait Luxus!

(C'était Luxus!)

-Oooh.》

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

《-Boui?

-C'est Erza, je peux entrer?

-Bien dur!》

Elle entra et un rire lui échappa.

《-Et bien! On ne m'avait pas dit que c'était un aprèm pétage de nez!

Vous vous petez la gueule mutuellement, vous saignez et vous parlez c'est sa?

-Haha! Heu non, bas vraibent! Rigola Levy.

-Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois hein!

-Si tu beux!

-Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Le maître te convoque. Tu compte venir à la guilde cette après-midi?

-Euh don, je brends mon abrès-midi bour me rebosez.

(Euh non, je prends mon après-midi pour me reposer.)

-D'accord. Tu auras donc rendez-vous avec le maître à 8h. demain matin. Ne soit surtout pas en retard! Sinon le maître te donnera une punition!

-D-D'aguord... (D'accord...) dit-elle frissonnant.

-Bon, à demain alors Levy! À plus Lily!

-À debain Erza! Dirent-ils en cœur.》

Erza reparti en fermant bien la porte. Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce. Lily et Levy se regardèrent. Ils retirèrent tous le deux leurs cotons. Les saignements avaient enfin cessé.

《-C'est quoi les punitions du maître?

-Mieux ne vaut pas que tu saches... Dit-elle en déglutissant.》

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à parlez de tout et rien. Puis la nuit tomba et Lily du rentrer chez lui si il ne voulait pas dormir dehors. Levy critiqua les méthodes de Gajeel, se saluèrent et se quittèrent.

Levy mangea un peu, se brossa les dents, se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Après toutes les émotions du matin et son après-midi avec Lily qui lui avait raconté son ancienne vie à Edolas et la vie avec Gajeel où elle rigola bien, elle était très fatiguée!


	4. Chapitre 5: Mission

Le lendemain matin, Levy eu dû mal à se lever. Elle avait mal dormit car ces rêves étaient habités par un certain mage.

Il allait la rendre folle. Si elle dort si mal les prochaines nuits elle mourra de fatigue !  
Elle se résigna finalement à ce lever vers 7h15. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir une punition du maître. Sachant que ces punitions sont... spéciales...  
Elle marchait dans les couloirs de Fairy Hills calme à cette heure-ci. Elle prit une bonne douche.  
Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle avait opter pour un petit haut sans manche à col blanc, pour pas que l'on ne voit sa marque, un petite jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux noir et des petits sandales fermés à petits talons compensés noir.  
Ensuite elle descendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Par chance, une jeune femme était aussi debout. C'était Jubia. Justement, elle avait à lui parler.  
Elle se faufila discrètement derrière sa chaise.

《-BOUH!》

Jubia cria de peur et se retourna violemment en position de combat. Lévy était morte de rire.  
Jubia poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était elle et lui mit une petite tape dans le dos.

《- Tu m'as fait peur andouille!  
-C'était le but! Dit-elle en rigolant et en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Alors, comment tu vas?  
-Bien et toi? Tu n'as pas trop mal à ta tête?  
-Et ça va! Très bien même! Ma blessure ne fait pas trop mal ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Heureusement! Dit-elle en se resservant en café.  
-Sinon... Je voudrais te parler d'un truc... Dit-elle en attrapant une tartine de pain et le beurre.  
-Oui, je t'écoute!  
-Et bien voilà... Hier... Gajeel et moi...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?  
-On... A faillit coucher ensemble... Lui répondit-elle plus que rouge.》

Jubia recracha le café qu'elle était en train de boire. Décidément elle aimait s'étouffer!  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Levy avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

《-Mais comment sa "faillit"? Il y a eu un problème?  
-Oui, en faite... Luxus nous...a surprit...  
-Oooh! Qui aurait pensé que notre chère Levy avait volé le cœur du grand, méchant ET sadique Gajeel Redfox!  
-Je suis moi-même étonnée...  
-Et tu t'inquiètes que Luxus le dise à tout le monde c'est sa?  
-Oui... 》

Juvia lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur qu'elle n'est pas à tout lui dire, vu qu'elle devinait.

《-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui en parler alors.  
-Tu ferrais sa pour moi?  
-Bien sur!  
-Merci infiniment Juvia! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ces bras. Étreinte qu'elle répondit avec joie!  
-De rien, c'est fait pour sa les amis!  
-Oui!

Sur ce, elle terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps... Elle remonta dans sa chambre, se brossa vite les dents et les cheveux ( Pas avec la même brosse bande de tarés! :D).  
Puis referma bien sa porte et sortis en trombe de Fairy Hills après avoir salué Juvia.  
Levy couru pour aller à la guilde, elle était un peu un retard. Elle entra dans la guilde à 8h10.  
Elle déglutit en imaginant une punition du maître. La guilde était calme à l'heure qu'il était, seul quelques mages était présent. Elle salua Mirajane au comptoir et se dirigea vers le bureau du maître. Elle resta plusieurs secondes avec sa main qui effleuré la poignée. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un le fit avant elle. Malheureusement elle avait prit son élan et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet froid.  
Elle sentit deux bras fort sa soulever par la taille. Elle leva la tête vers son porteur et vit Gajeel. Il lui faisait un grand tous les souvenirs de la veille refit surface et ces joues devinrent rouge écrevisse.  
Mais une question subsistait: Que faisait-il là?

《-Et bien! C'est pas trop tôt! Tu as 10 minutes de retards Levy! Quel est ton excuse?》

Gajeel l'aida à ce levé. Elle s'avança vers le bureau, s' assit dans l'un des 2 fauteuils en face du bureau et croisa les jambes. Gajeel prit place dans celui d'à côté.

《-Un problème de réveil maître... Excusez-moi... Dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
-C'est pas bien! Il faut ce coucher plus tôt alors! Dit-il en donnant des petites tapes sur sa cuisse à l'aide de sa magie.  
-Kyaaah!》

Elle avait reculée au fond de son fauteuil Gajeel c'était levé violemment et posté devant le bureau, les poings serrés sur le bureau. Il grognait et était très en colère. Il dit d'une voix menaçante:

《-Tu l'as retouche encore, ne serrait-ce une seule fois, je t'éclate la tronche. Maître ou pas.  
-Oooh, c'est bien ce que je pensais!  
-De quoi?  
-Vous êtes ensemble.》

Tous deux se raidirent.  
Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en force!  
Est-ce que l'on peux dire qu'il étaient ensemble?  
Finalement Gajeel ce calma et retourna à son fauteuil. En lançant en un petit regard à sa crevette.

《- Bon, et sinon, pourquoi on est là?  
- Vous partez en mission.》

Ils partaient en mission? Tout les deux? Seuls? Les yeux de Levy brillèrent.

《- Que tous les deux? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Oui, j'ai une autre mission pour Lily. Jet et Droy eux sont en vacances.  
-Super, sans me prévenir...  
-Et en quoi consiste la mission? Continua Gajeel.  
-La mission consiste à traduire un vieux parchemin écrit dans une langue très ancienne.  
Le client qui est le maire de la ville de Camélia à besoin d'une linguiste hors-pair. Levy est très doué pour les langues anciennes. Mais comme le parchemin est très convoité, le client à besoin d'un "garde du corps" pour veiller sur le parchemin et la traductrice.  
Je me suis dit qu'un Dragon Slayer serra parfait mais l'équipe de Natsu est en mission avec Wendy et Charuru. Je ne penses pas que Luxus et Levy soit très amis...

-Ça on peux le dire. Coupa Gajeel en regardant Levy qui baissa la tête  
-Bref... Comme tu n'es pas en mission, alors tu accompagneras Levy.  
-Pas de problèmes! Gihi!  
-Compté sur moi maître! Dit Levy en relevant la tête avec un grand sourire.  
-Et bien! Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez si énergétique! Mais sa fait plaisir à voir!  
Bon, votre train partira demain matin à 9 heures. Ne soit pas en retard Levy!  
-Ou-oui maître...  
-Bon, maintenant oust! Je compte sur vous.

Sur ce, il donna la fiche de mission avec l'adresse à Gajeel. Ils se levèrent et ce retrouvèrent à la porte.  
Puis un long silence sens suivie. Ils étaient tous les deux dos à la porte et aucun n'osait parler.  
C'est finalement Mirajane qui les sortirent de leurs pensées.

《-Ben c'est quoi ces têtes? Vous êtes aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza!》

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent mais tournèrent aussi vite la tête. Mirajane se figea en comprenant.

《-Ne me dites pas... Que... Vous!》

Cette fois sens était trop. Gajeel s' approcha dangereusement de Mirajane, se posta devant elle, lui fit une grimace et lui dit d'une voix de psychopathe:

《-Si une information sort de ta bouche sur nous deux, je ferai en sorte à ce que tu n'essuie plus un seul verre de ta vie. Compris?》

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde et rentra chez lui. Levy qui avait tout entendu resta sur place. Il avait parlé si méchamment à Mirajane. Cela ne se faisait pas! Et puis il ne l'avait pas regardée en partant, ni rien. Elle était triste.  
Elle partit à une table loin de Mirajane qui répétait sans arrêt des 《-Oh mon dieu!》 en se tenant le coeur et au bar. Elle s' assit à une table dans un coin sombre. La place habituelle de Gajeel.  
Puis finalement, Lisana s'approcha de la table et s' assit en face d'elle. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

《-J'ai tout entendu. De ce qui c'est passé dans le bureau avec le maître. C'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble?  
-Je ne sais si on peux dire que l'on est ensemble... Soupira-t-elle.  
-Ah bon? Je vais t'aider pour que vous soyez ensemble alors!  
-Qu-Quoi? M..Mais je...  
-Chut! Ce n'était pas une question! Viens avec moi!  
-Mais! Je n'ai rien demandé!》

C'est ainsi que Levy ce fit embarqué par la jeune Strauss. Elles parcoururent rues de Magnolia jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un magasin de vêtements tendances où elle entrèrent. Lisana fit essayer d'innombrables tenues qui allait toutes à Levy. Elle passait son temps à lancer des 《Wahou!》《Magnifique!》《Super!》. La plupart des tenues étaient de couleur sombres.  
Levy aimait bien mais elle préférait les couleurs vives comme le jaune ou le orange.  
D'âpres Lisana, sa lui allait bien mais cela lui donne un côté trop enfantin!  
Elle avait 17 ans quand même! Lisana insista pour payer même sous les tonnes de protestations de Levy! Elle sortirent du magasin avec plusieurs sacs.  
Après les vêtements, les sous-vêtements! Des qu'elles franchirent le seuil, Levy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate! Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'aller dans ce genre de magasin.  
Lisana elle, était totalement détendu. Elle lui demanda sa taille, mais la jeune mage n'en savais absolument rien! Après qu'une dame est prit sa taille, elle partit attendre dans une cabine d'essayage.  
Lisana revint avec des tonnes de sous-vêtements et nuisettes plus osés les unes que les autres!  
Ce qui donna même une hémorragie à Levy. Après avoir essayé, saigné et acheté, elles sortirent, sans oublier les sacs de l'autre magasin.  
Puis elles continuèrent avec les chaussures. Je vous passe les détails!  
Après avoir acheté des converses et d'autres chaussures aussi classes, Lisana aida Levy à porter tous ces sacs à Fairy Hills. Il était 19 heures quand Lisana repartit.  
C'était une folle journée! Elle avait passée leur journée dans les magasins! Et la jeune Strauss à du payer une fortune pour toutes les affaires!  
Elle se sentait honteuse car ne pouvait pas ce le permettre et que c'est son amie qui a dû payer!  
Sa chambre de Fairy Hills lui coûtait trop cher, elle avait de quoi bien de se nourrir et s' offrir 2 ou 3 livres par mois. Pas plus. Mais elle n'avait pas à ce plaindre!  
Elle avait une grande chambre spacieuse avec plusieurs étagère pour mettre ces livres, une petite cuisine et même une salle d'eau!  
Après s'être lamenté sur son sort, elle fit sa valise. Elle sortit tout les vêtements que Lisana lui avait acheté et les mit dans sa sacoche. C'était une sacoche magique, relié à univers parallèle comme les armures de Erza mais dans un espace plus limité.  
Elle prit ensuite plusieurs livres sur les écrits anciens et les fourra dans la sacoche. Elle regarda enfin l'heure: 20h08.  
C'est à ce moment là que son ventre cria famine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ce midi à cause de sa virée shopping! Elle se fit un bon festin et engloutie le tout en rien de temps!  
Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle se mit en pyjama et s' écroula dans son lit.  
Elle vérifia que Lily ne l'observait pas.  
Non. Il n'était pas là.  
Elle sortit un paquet de bonbon soigneusement caché dans sa table de chevet à double fond. Elle prit son nouveau roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait acheté récemment, s'enroula dans ces couvertures en mâchouillant quelques bonbons.  
Au file de son livre, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand elle termina la fin de son livre, en larmes et les joues rouges par tant d'émotion, elle se pétrifia en voyant l'heure: 7h43. Elle reposa son livre en observant sa fenêtre. Le jour était bien levé.

《- Je vais encore être crevé...》

Sur ce elle éteint la lumière et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

_(P.S: Pour les incultes, Morphée est un homme. Pas une femme!)_  
_Quand j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre, il était 7h45! Quand j'avais écrit ma phrase: "elle se pétrifia en voyant l'heure: 7h43." et bien... il était vraiment 7h43! _  
_A plus tout le monde!_


End file.
